


Nuances (par Marina Ka Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Dire qu'ils avaient une relation professeur/élève était véridique mais terriblement réducteur.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Woloopie nous a demandé une fanfiction sur la relation Remus&Harry, l'idée d'un respect mutuel et d'une attraction forte entre le mentor et l'élève. Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfiction est un two-shots, une partie du point de vue de Remus, l'autre du point de vue de Harry. Woloopie, j'espère que tu aimeras et que c'est dans l'idée de ce que tu avais demandé!

**Remus**

Quand il regardait Harry, la première chose qui venait à l'esprit de Remus était à quel point il ressemblait à James. Hormis les yeux, les yeux de Lily. Un simple coup d'oeil et c'était son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur qu'il voyait, l'espace d'un bref instant. Il s'en voulait.

Car avant d'être le fils de son meilleur ami, Harry était avant tout sa propre personne.

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui, physiquement comme moralement, l'adolescent était presque la copie conforme de son père, ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant pour le côté moral. Après tout, Harry ne l'avait pas connu. Ses parents lui avaient été arraché à un âge bien trop tendre. Le courage et la loyauté du père additionnés au côté plus raisonnable de sa mère, le digne héritier de ses parents tombés lors de la lutte contre Voldemort. Remus ne pouvait pas nier à quel point il avait été ému lorsqu'il avait vu Harry à Poudlard, quand il avait enfin compris que le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé d'un détraqueur était le fils de James. Il n'était pas son enfant et pourtant, au plus profond de ses tripes, le voir du haut de ses treize printemps, attablé avec les Gryffondor, lors de la rentrée scolaire, lui avait causé un tsunami intérieur, une véritable vague immense de fierté, d'amour même. Harry n'était pas son fils mais il l'avait fait se sentir père l'espace d'un instant.

Oui, Remus aimait Harry, le dernier morceau de James et de Lily laissé sur cette Terre.

Et avec le temps, il avait appris à aimer Harry pour lui-même.

Il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de penser à ses pauvres amis en le voyant, les affres de la psyché humaine.

Mais Harry, en tant que lui-même et non en tant que fils de ses parents, était une personne tout aussi admirable.

Du haut de ses treize ans, il était déjà bien plus courageux que la majorité des sorciers majeurs depuis longtemps. Il disait le nom de Voldemort sans sourciller, reconnaissant sa dangerosité mais ne le mettant pas sur un piédestal presque divin. Voldemort, avant d'être ce sorcier noir puissant, était avant tout un homme, qu'il avait vaincu par trois fois déjà. Il avait déjà cette conscience du danger, du long terme, du bien commun sans tomber dans les travers extrêmes de ceux qui commettaient des atrocités au nom de cette doctrine. Il avait ce charisme naturel et cette facilité à rallier les cœurs à sa cause.

Harry était courageux, volontaire, persévérant !

Et ses défauts, car il en avait, ne le rendaient que plus attachant aux yeux de l'enseignant. C'était un être fougueux, tête brûlée, acerbe parfois. Et cela le rassurait. Il n'y avait rien de plus triste qu'un adolescent qui taisait l'enfant en lui, qui se brimait. Harry avait déjà été forcé à grandir trop vite, on lui avait volé son enfance, alors le voir agir en adolescent de son âge était un soulagement indicible pour le sorcier.

Oui, Harry Potter, du haut de ses treize anniversaires, était tout cela à la fois.

En un mot comme en cent, Harry était tout simplement Harry, un être humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses mais surtout, il était un garçon unique en son genre.

James et Lily en auraient été fiers.

Il le savait, lui-même l'était déjà.


	2. Harry

**Harry**

Pour Harry, le professeur Lupin n'était pas qu'un enseignant.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il était son professeur n'était pas étranger au respect qu'il avait pour lui.

Remus Lupin était respecté car respectable à la base.

Là où Harry ne donnait qu'un respect de façade au professeur Rogue, le professeur Lupin avait le respect réel du jeune garçon. Parce que, contrairement à son collègue, Remus Lupin respectait ses élèves, il les aidait à se relever face à l'échec plutôt que de les enfoncer un peu plus dans la boue. Il était un professeur passionné, patient, à l'écoute, qui aimait sincèrement ses élèves. Après un professeur qui avait deux visages, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, et un autre qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une blague, la venue d'un tel instituteur était presque miraculeux à ses yeux.

Mais au-delà d'être le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il était un ensemble de personnalités auxquelles le jeune garçon se raccrochait.

Il avait été l'ami de ses parents.

Bien sûr, depuis son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers, Remus Lupin n'avait pas été le premier à lui parler de ses parents en lui peignant un tableau bien plus agréable que les piques acerbes et mensongères de sa tante et de son oncle. Hagrid lui avait donné des photos. Tous étaient unanimes : Lily et James Potter avaient été des gens formidables. Mais Lupin était différent. Lui, il avait été un ami proche, un intime, un frère de cœur pour son père. Lupin pouvait lui dire tous les détails insignifiants pour d'autres mais qui étaient une mine d'or pour lui, lui qui n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents :

Sa mère jouant avec une mèche de cheveux tout en réfléchissant.

Son père qui jouait avec ses mains sous ses manches pour cacher son stress.

A travers Remus Lupin, c'était un peu de cette famille volée qu'il retrouvait, l'un des derniers morceaux de ses parents existants en ce monde, un morceau biaisé, sans aucun doute, mais un qui ne niait pas non plus les défauts de ses amis. L'entendre parler de ses parents, c'était se retrouver dans une espèce de bulle, un monde parallèle où il avait vécu avec eux, grandissait avec eux, une chimère basée sur des faits et non pas sur la magie, comme le miroir du Rised. Remus Lupin était peut-être la personne qui se rapprochait le plus de la figure paternelle à ses yeux. Il était aisé de se confier à lui. On se sentait écouté, compris et non pas pris pour un idiot, parce qu'on n'avait que treize ans et que nos hormones devaient commencer à nous chatouiller, comme si la valeur d'une personne n'était basée que sur les années qu'elle avait au compteur. Les joies de l'homme à chacune de ses réussites, il s'imaginait son père avec la même expression heureuse sur le visage. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine excitation à l'idée de le rendre fier, recherchant même son approbation.

Enfin, même en mettant de côté tout cela, Remus Lupin avait le respect de Harry pour la personne qu'il était à la base :

Un homme bon, honnête, intègre, joyeux, intelligent.

Un modèle en somme.

Un homme dont on avait envie d'être l'ami.


End file.
